First Contact with the Outside World
by LoverOfGames
Summary: When a great warrior arrives in Araluen to gain King Duncans alliance, how will his presence shape the kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is LoverofGames, but that you already know. Now, to business. You might find that my chapters are all really short. This is because these are really like prototypes, forays into fanfiction writing. So, expect major changes. Bye!**

_Undisclosed Location, Undisclosed Time_

A hooded figure approximately 6 feet in height was standing, hunched over a table laden with maps, books, pens, and bottles of ink. He started as another hooded figure; this one easily 7-10 feet in height, entered the room.

"Hello Khor, what brings you here?" The smaller man spoke as he moved about figurines, trying to figure out attack and retreat routes, plus supply lines and possible enemies and allies.

"Well, Daren, it's about my new assignment." Khor, i.e. the giant, was holding a piece of paper with a time schedule, location, and briefing written on it.

"What? It's easy, simple, and there are no foul demons from hell trying to gut you."

"No, it's that, well, wouldn't I be out of place here? I mean, look: this place, Araluen, has no beasts, monsters, celestials, or anything not human or odd about the animals. Not even a half-dwarf or a half-giant. So, wouldn't I be a little out of place?"

Daren groaned and turned around. "Look, this mission just involves getting the King's alliance. If we can pull this off, we will have enough allies and forces to completely push demonic presence out of here. You know, just like the last seventeen."

Khor nodded, but as he stooped to go through the door, he remarked, "What if it fails and we get run out, just like the last 592 attempts in different areas?"

"… Shut up and just go do the assignment."

"Yes, _Master._"

Halt and Will were coming back from dealing with an upstart group of bandits terrorizing one of the lesser known highways. The end result was one captured outlaw and 12 corpses behind.

"Mmmffgffgmf!"

Halt, without turning, asked Will, "I think I just heard our lovely unwashed friend try to say something. Next time he does, will you kindle un-gag him and cut out his tongue?" He was still edgy after an unfortunate accident when the bandit threw his spear at him in desperation. He dodged, but he slammed into a tree mid-dodge and fell back. The spear actually gave Halt's beard the closest trim since the whole 'Outsiders" incident. So, Halt was now annoyed and had an absolutely ridiculous beard-cut.

"Halt, your beard will grow back, so let's give it a-hey, do you hear something?" Will asked as he looked East, towards where a faint laughing was coming from.

"Yes, probably just some random traveler setting up camp, now let's go!"

Will thought for a second, then said, "Halt, what do you think about joining his camp, or at least sharing a meal?"

Halt looked at Will as if he was insane, and spluttered, "Are you out of your mind? We have no idea who it is!"

"And we're one of the two best Rangers in the kingdom. C'mon, let's go check it out!"

*Sigh*

**3 MINUTES LATER…**

Halt and Will came upon a very strange sight. An absolute GIANT of a man with large brown pants and a leather vest was laughing and singing while drinking from a beer mug he continuously scooped into for refills, while tearing into what seemed to be the remains of a whole roasted lamb, complete with seasonings. A large bottle of wine was beside him, and he was currently eating the lamb's leg while preparing rabbit stew for after the main course. That wasn't the weirdest bit though. It wasn't the large wagon used to carry all this with a distinct lack of a horse or ox, nor was it the large, brightly colored tent with several, half unloaded crates outside it. No, it was the massive silver armor and helmet that lay in a neat pile beside the man. The hammer, double-sided great-axe, long-spear, and great-sword, all of which made Erak's weapons look small in comparison, didn't help to offset the strangeness.

The giant noticed them, started, and shouted out to them, yelling "Do you want a bite of this? Or are you just ignorant bystanders who've never seen a camp before?"

Halt made an angry move, but Will stopped him and shouted back, "We were just passing by when we heard you're laughing."

"Oh." The man stood up, wiped his palms on his vest, and said, "Well, introduction first, then. My name is Khor. What's yours?"

**Just a note: when trying to make a mental image of Khors armour, think of crusader style with red crosses on the breastplate, shoulders, forearms, thighs, and shins. The shoulders are massive and square (in fact everything is square, with the cuisse being massive as well), with a long white cloth with a red cross covering the crotch-piece of the armor. This guy I usually draw, but I am really bad at where the two legs and the hip combine. So, the cloth was born.**


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Miles South of Castle Redmont**

"Khor?" Will looked skeptical at the rather outlandish name, but Halt merely nodded and asked,

"Well, Khor, would you mind if we camped with you tonight? You seem to already have a camp and since you more or less invited us, well…"

"Nope, little Ranger, I wouldn't mind at all! Come on and have a seat, I think the stew's almost ready. Sorry I can't share the lamb with you, but I more or less ripped it apart with my hands. Not much good meat, left, see." Khor stirred the stew one more time, tasted it, nodded in approval, and stood up. "Well, stew's ready. Here you go!"

Nobody noticed the outlaw wriggle out of his bonds and take his knife from Tug until the horse whinnied in alarm due to the very enticing aroma of the rabbit.

"Now, give me that food or else I'll gut this horse!" He knew about the bond Ranger's shared with their horses due to Halt and Will caring and talking incessantly to them.

Khor groaned and pleaded, "You don't have to threaten us. Just come here, sit down, and we can all share the stew."

The bandit's response? "Hell no!" That got Khor jumping to his feet, rushing towards the bandit, and sending him flying 4 meters with a single blow, all in the space of 3 seconds.

When Halt and Will just stared at him, he explained, "I really hate rude people. Oh, if you don't mind, may I see Baron Arald? I have something important to tell him?"

** Castle Redmont, 8:32 P.M.**

They made a strange sight, riding and walking through the gates of Redmont. Khor especially made an impressive sight, pulling along his wagon that had all his armor and weapons, except his gauntlets. He was wearing them. Will shuddered when he had first seen them, as they were studded with one sharp, short spike on each knuckle, were reinforced with bands and studs of steel, and looked as if they weighed 7 or 8 kilograms. He was wrong, because they weighed 9 each.

Halt still remembered when, three miles from the village of Redmont, they had been jumped by a pair of bandits. Khor gave them two blows that completely shattered their jawbones. Ouch.

"Baron Arald! Someone here to see you!" Halt waited for a reply, until Will piped up,

"Anytime today would be nice!"

Just then, a beleaguered Baron Arald, followed by his guards and Martin, ran out and stopped at the sight of a giant wearing a pair of steel gauntlets.

"Well, I suppose this is him. Who are you, sir, and what do you want?" Arald was rather grumpy ay having to be doing formal business at this hour, when he would be catching up on work and drinking.

"I was wondering if you knew about the enemy force that is going to pass through here in three days."

**Arald's Meeting Room, 8;36 P.M.**

"So, how many of these 'demons' are there?" Halt was looking worried at their current troop numbers.

"Oh, I don't know. The force coming here, though, will probably number three or four thousand."

The others…simply gaped. Finally, Halt and Rodney simultaneously whispered, "Our garrison only numbers 600 or 700."

Khor blinked and simply stated, "You're screwed.

**Arald's Meeting Room, 9:12 P.M.**

Everybody was silent. Halt, Rodney, Arald, and Will were trying to figure out how to raise enough troops and defenses to repel a force five or six times their size. Eventually, Halt spoke up.

"We don't have enough troops. It's simple as that. At most, we could set some traps and put a dent in their numbers, but we will be overrun." Will thought for a moment, then spoke up.

"Why not retreat? Sure we could set some traps and everything, but we could get as many people out of here, conscript everyone we can, and pull back to Castle Araluen. While doing so, we could warn the other fiefs to pull back as well." They all looked at him as if he were insane, then everyone yelled out at once.

"Redmont is our home! We can defend it!"

"We can't just abandon everything here!"

"We've got supplies enough to last a 10-year siege for the entire village and castle!"

"How strong could they be?"

Khor shook his head sadly and explained. "They don't want to destroy the land or the homes or the castle. They want to control it, but most of all they want to kill the people, preferably torturing them first. They are all incredibly strong, fast, and some have special abilities and attributes, such as having multiple arms, wings, the ability to spit flames, and mind destruction. With these forces, we could barely do anything."

Just then, screams rang out from the village. "Monsters! There are monsters and demons in the woods! And they're coming this way! Help!" A lone scout rode in screaming the message at the top of his lungs. Whispers and murmurs spread throughout the crowd which eventually grew into panicked cries. Khor shook his head and face-palmed.

"SIIIILLLLLLLEEEENNNNCCCEEEE!" He bellowed loud enough so that birds in the forest flew up shrieking. The others in the room were leaning against something, gasping and holding their ears. Khor motioned towards Arald, who coughed and spoke up.

"Yes, well, our guest here has something to say." His ears were still ringing after that outburst.

Khor roared. "Everyone, take only the bare minimum of requirements and run for Castle Araluen! The soldiers and knights will lead the way for you! Now go!" He looked at Sir Rodney, who bellowed to the troops. "YOU HEARD THE MAN! GET THOSE PEOPLE TO CASTLE ARALUEN NOW!" Khor then ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later, completely bedecked in full-armor and armed with a MASSIVE hammer. He also had several 'small' one foot and 8-inch knives and daggers. He grunted. "I can take out the scouting party the man mentioned. You can watch, you want."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I appear to have written myself into a corner. Are there any changes you want me to make to a story? What do you want to happen next? I have writers block (for those of you who haven't noticed) and I need ideas. HALP!**_


End file.
